


Oblivion

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [21]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 微尘故事Pairing: All贝，维贝，悟贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 贝吉塔修炼的方式之一，是在第七宇宙的空间中追杀弗利萨军的散部，即他过往的同僚。维斯一直在观察他这样的行为。观察，不代表可以干涉。Warning: 第一人称叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 5





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z和龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情剧情。

“解释一下。”  
“是。一个艾纪日之前，我与一个‘人类生物’进行了不以繁殖为目的的性行为。他是个赛亚人，我的行为并不会让他陷入妊娠，他不会繁殖，这里不会产生新的生命。什么都不会改变，父亲，我确信他也不会记得我。他不知道我，来过。”  
“……维斯，让你前来并不是……不是要你交代这个。不如我换个说法——你试着描述一下……昨天？昨天发生了什么，导致你做这样的行为呢？”  
“什么行为？”  
“你为什么要与一个‘人类生物’进行不以繁殖为目的的性行为。拿‘人类生物’的粗鄙语言来表达可能更为精确，那个赛亚人王子，贝吉塔四世，你为什么突然要上他？”  
“……这不突然，父亲。我一直在看着他，从他还在皇家育儿舱里时，我就知道他。因为我知道他的星星是要被破坏的，这是我的职责所在。我知道星星死掉以后，他会继续活着，他会另有遭际。无论如何，这不是突发事件。”  
“具体说说昨天？”  
“昨天？……啊， ‘人类的昨日 ’…… ”  
“对，昨天是怎么回事，维斯，你得交代清楚。”

“昨天……我知道他会到那里来，像千亿平行宇宙中已经发生和没有发生的那些未来。我知道他会从那扇门外走进来，走进那个阴暗的、肮脏的空间里。  
父亲，你没有去过那种地方，那是人间与地狱的真实边缘。空气中泛着酸臭的味道，是星际生物各种分泌出的腺臭、是腐坏食物与酒臭、是尸臭与血腥。但贝吉塔从五岁开始就经常混迹‘那里’，弗利萨军的人员缺少补给的时候会在‘那里’交换黑市物资。大多是以物易物。  
我知道贝吉塔会来，他会走进那间第七宇宙边缘地带的补给站。在此之前他有千亿可能的开始，在此之后他也有无数的终结点，不错，它们变化万端，我确曾窥看。但有一个微不足道的交集，那就是昨天，就在那里。父亲，那是时空中不会变化的一个定点。在那里他会遭遇些问题，而我会出现。”  
“听起来像是你心存故意找准了唯一的一次机会。”  
“您不能宣布这是我的故意。这个时间点确实存在。我在那里，他走进来。如果说，有注定发生的命运，那就是昨天。我看过了，就是昨天。”  
“他看上去怎么样？”  
“他看上去糟透了。衣衫破碎，满脸的倦容，行尸走肉。我看到他每一步都像是一脚戳在地板上，他能把粘满污垢的地表戳一个窟窿。  
‘那里’蛰伏的活物大多认得他——他们知道他是贝吉塔——贝吉塔四世，贝吉塔王三世的独子。是赛亚人的遗孤，是——曾经是——弗利萨的宠物。  
他们知晓他过去，现在，将来，知晓他杀人如麻。他们也晓得他在做什么，他在追杀弗利萨军的途中，现在却来到位于第七宇宙边缘的、弗利萨军设立的、一个破败潦倒的补给站。”  
“他去补给站做什么？”  
“换取药物，其实就是抑制剂。他跟我们不一样，赛亚人有发情期，他已经习惯用抑制剂对付了。这种药本来就是军队特供品，他在黑市上预订，到补给站来取。他们就在那里袭击他。”  
“他应该不会专门在发情期才去取抑制发情期的药。”  
“他没有，父亲，他没有那么蠢。但他们给了他假的药，注射后不但没有抑制效果，还会诱导发情。他们给他的是诱导剂不是抑制剂。这……很合理……他恨他们，随时会翻手杀死他们。他追杀弗利萨军的成员。从弗利萨死去以后，他一直在做这件事。算不得偷偷摸摸地做，他向来是驾驶着他的地球女人为他改良制造的小型飞船，从天而降。他总是一个人行动，专门袭击弗利萨军的残部，手段酷烈，过处从不留下任何活口。他们杀了他是自保行为，否则迟早会被他所杀。”  
“‘他们’？”  
“弗利萨军的残部收到消息，他们换了他的药，打算在这里袭击他。他已经精疲力竭了，加上诱导剂……他会找能找到的任何生物交配，意识丧失后他不知道他在干什么。我看到过各种各样的结果，这个时空临界点会引发各种不同的结果。最坏的结果只是死，会有很多生命消失。当然我们不管生命消失这种事，我们只是看着它发生。”  
“然后你出现了？”  
“然后我出现了，我出现只会造成既定结果之一，就是无事发生。我不可能违背天使的原则，父亲，您知道的。我出现只是带走了意识模糊的贝吉塔。”  
“你没有攻击任何活物？”  
“我只有闪避过一些活物的攻击。贝吉塔倒在地上，他呻吟得很大声，在肮脏的地面上打滚。一个强壮、骄傲、严肃的人，在地上翻滚。他不知道自己在做什么，他们下了双倍的剂量，他们也不怕把他弄死，这本来就是你死我活的事……”

“维斯。嘿，维斯……你还好吧。”  
“我很好，父亲，谢谢您的关心。”  
“你看过他之后的遭际了，是吗？”  
“我知道他之后会有的各种可能性。有很多可能性，有一些他挺下来了，有一些没有。整个房间里的人都向他扑过来，他们要在他身上找到……虚假的力量。他们中有一些打算劫掠，另一些早就想试试‘弗利萨大人的婊子’……”  
“维斯，维斯。”  
“怎么了，父亲？”  
“你方才的声音变得很恐怖，天使不当如此。我想有必要提示你调整一下。”  
“啊……我失态了，请您原谅。是这样，恕我无法向你描述那些残酷的画面。天使不能后悔，我不后悔自己已窥见的，但恕我不希望他人介入我已涉足的……可能性。”  
“你终于承认了自己‘涉足’此事。”  
“好吧，父亲，如果你认为这是我越过了那条线——我看见贝吉塔躺在地上，满脸泥尘，向我伸出双手……仅仅是朝着我的方向罢了。他的怀抱张开了，不知向着谁。我没有理由认定他看见了隐藏在角落中的我，他不知道我。可是我回应了，我是万千可能之一，在这无数分歧的中间节点当中作为一个变量，彼时任何人都可以是这个变量，这次我是这个变量。”  
“你不忍心。”  
“对，我不忍心了。我瞬间移动到他的身畔，回应了他空虚而不自知的怀抱。我抱着他从烂泥地上起来的一刹那，整个房子里的所有人都拔出武器向我杀来。其中有几个我委实想捏碎他们的脑袋。”  
“你想过——”  
“我想过，我承认我想过。我没有实施，我只是闪避开他们的第一波攻击，就带着贝吉塔逃走了。”  
“你没有带他回破坏神域。”  
“我不能带他回破坏神域，被神垂怜或被天使所救，对他们赛亚人来说是种羞辱……”  
“哼，赛亚人。”  
“我看过贝吉塔到目前为止的一生，我看过他还未抵达的一生。他的星星爆炸时我没有救他，他被弗利萨控制时我没有救他，他被弗利萨杀死又复活，我没有出现也没有救他。我没有救他，至今也没有过，我只是在他神志不清时满足了自己的欲念，并确定他没有关于此事的记忆存留。他向我的方向伸出手，我假装自己是他的需求。我不比那些接下来会享用他的肉体，并将他贩卖到宇宙另一端的恶人好到哪里去。我们天使就是这种无情生物，我们不是好的，也不是坏的，必要时我们可以同恶人一样的言行。”  
“这个观点有待商榷。”  
“我带着贝吉塔飞去一个景色气候都接近贝吉塔行星的星球，温度和湿度都能减轻他身体的痛苦。整个飞行的过程，他一直在呻吟闷哼，他的手指抓挠着自己的胸口，我把它们掰开，他就抓住了我。他不晓得自己抓住的纯粹是虚空。  
我们飞去辽阔的平原，没有人烟。气候温暖，清风拂面。我在草地上撕开他的衣裳，有些织物跟伤口的血痂黏着在一起了，如果不是我做这件事，他一定会再度受伤。他满身都是伤，有的伤口发黑了，炎症在他的体内肆虐。这一段时间全都属于我，我有足够时间为他治疗创伤。  
我靠近他，神之气萦绕在那片草地。贝吉塔的手指紧抓着我的衣角，用力到肌肉都开始痉挛了，当我的身体碰到他的时候，他大叫起来，大声叫着……那个名字。”  
“哪个名字？”  
“卡卡罗特。”  
“哦，赛亚人。”  
“我能模拟赛亚人交配的状态，给他想要的，让他品尝到赛亚人的气息，感受到同种族额器官，我能给他一场赛亚人的情交。我做到了，他反应热烈，甚至流出了眼泪。一切都很好，贝吉塔抱着我，用尽力气，他恨不得把我的骨头都压碎，他不知道他抱着的是一个幻影，他曾经对这幻影索求亲吻、露出笑容。这挺好。  
事后他也不会记得我。我会安排舒适的事后，让他回到他的飞船，让他的飞船降落在安全的区域，让他一梦惊醒，但觉做了个好梦而已。他确实在梦里，他看见的全是梦境，他在梦境里与人放浪形骸，在梦里他的尖叫声在旷野里反复重来。在梦里他知道自己的对象是谁。不是我。这挺好的。  
他认为我是卡卡罗特。这真的挺好的。”

“你认识卡卡罗特？”  
“我看过关于贝吉塔的未来，父亲，我知道自己将来会认识卡卡罗特，那个赛亚人。如果我还有将来……”  
“为什么这么说，维斯？”  
“我在思考惩罚的事。我们天使不可以干涉人间的事，我们如果违背了这项原则就会消失。即使贝吉塔没有关于我的任何记忆，我也确实享用过他的身体。我跟他有过某种接触，我对第七宇宙的世事有过‘干涉’。因此，我在等待您对我的裁决，父亲。”  
“天使违背了原则就会消失，这是天使消失的唯一的缘由。而你，维斯，看看你自己，你还在这里。”  
“是呀，父亲，为什么我没有消失？”  
“因为这就是裁决，你已经得到惩处了。”  
“我……我已经？”  
“你关心一个‘人类生物’，你对赛亚人贝吉塔四世有不同寻常的关注，你已看过他的到目前为止的一生，也看过他还未抵达的一生。你知道他此生有尽，他的生命会走到尽头。你知道他没有成为‘神’，不会有天使相伴。”  
“如果我使贝吉塔成为‘神’，那诚然是对他的侮辱。”  
“当贝吉塔此人死后，你还会继续存在，甚至距离你的下一次休眠都还很远。你不能逃避自己继续存在。天使没有因为违背原则而直接消失的话，我们的生命会比永恒还要长久。”  
“既然您跟我提到永恒……”  
“维斯，我的孩子，赛亚人贝吉塔目前作为落脚地的小行星地球，你对他们的文化有多少了解？”  
“如果您觉得有必要的话……我可以深入了解。”  
“地球虽然孱弱渺小、文明原始，但他们对于永恒有过一个浪漫的说辞。”  
“……是什么？”  
“在世界的尽头有一座金刚石山。它有一小时路程高，一小时路程宽，一小时路程深。每隔一百年就有一只小鸟飞来，在山顶上磨嘴，等到整个山峰被磨平了，那么永恒的第一秒钟也就过去了。”  
“……父亲。”  
“也有一个版本说，这个故事中的小鸟，是由一位被选中的、悲惨的天使化身而成的。”  
“我想我明白您的意思了，父亲。”  
“维斯，你准备好面对他存在的那一秒，和他不在的永恒了吗？”  
“如果这就是我的命运，我会试着接受。”

END.


End file.
